deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidan VS Nnoitra
Hidan VS Nnoitra is a What-If Death Battle featuring Hidan from Naruto and Nnoitra Gilga from Bleach. Description Naruto VS Bleach ! Who between these over-durable villains with over-range weapons will overkill the other ? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz :Being arrogant and foul-mouthed didn’t always prevent you from being a tough fighter... Boomstick : Especially when you are an indestructible anime villain and have a GIANT SWORD ! Wiz : Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member from Naruto. Boomstick : And Nnoitra, the 5th Espada from Bleach. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hidan (Cues Hidan’s Theme - Naruto) Wiz : In a peaceful village called Yugakure, a child growed up and became a powerful ninja. Being someone who deeply believe in his convictions he... Boomstick : Killed all of his neighbours ! The guy is crazy from the start. Wiz : Hidan is a powerful S-rank ninja who defected his village and joined the criminal organisation who threatens the shinobi world : The Akatsuki. Boomstick : And he joined them only by interest on who would be his future partner, Kakuzu, an other weird guy with strings and puppets in his body and the more I talk and think about it the more I think it’s disgusting. Wiz : Actually, Hidan is a ninja who believes the only valuable ninja way is to kill others, and so he hasn’t any moral restreints in killing someone. Even when he was in his village, he begin to vow a cult to his god, Jashin. He even prays him before each battles and kills. Boomstick : His dedication to his god he’s so strong that he even achieved to attempt near immortality, a lot of bad guys would be jealous ! Wiz : Nevertheless he can die from malnutrition. Boomstick : Oh. That will not happen to me. Wiz : Let’s talk about his abilities and weapons. Hidan has a big scythe with three blades connected with a cable that he manipulates easily and quickly at close and long range. He also has some black retractable spears. He’s quite agile, despite manipulating his scythe and has great evasion skills. His reaction speed is great, as he parried shurikens in close range very fast with his scythe and avoided a point-blank fireball that make the building were he standed blow up. (Cues Akatsuki Hideout Theme – Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3) '' '''Boomstick : But what made him so special are the powers he has from his belief in Jashin. Hidan is totally invulnerable to most physical injuries. He resists his own attacks, being pierced in vital organs, decapitated and burned by Asuma, and even the attacks of his partner Kakuzu.' Wiz : Nonetheless, Hidan can feel the pain of the attacks and if one part of his body is cut, he can’t be reconnected to it without Kakuzu. But he’s still pretty resistant, as he can continue fighting despite having serious injuries without being tired. Boomstick : The guy is pretty durable as he was caught in an explosion caused by hundreds of explosive tags and it only managed to blow his body into multiple parts, instead of you know... reduced him to ashes. ''' Wiz : His most dangerous ability is his Jashin Curse. After drawing on the ground a circular Jashin symbol with his own blood, if he manages to get blood from his enemy and drinks it, he turned into a skeleton appearance and he’s then linked to his opponent. All attacks that Hidan receives when he stands in the circle will also be suffered by the enemy. '''Boomstick : Didn’t know Dracula became masochist. Because yes, Hidan casually pierces himself when he uses the curse. Wiz : Hidan has beaten a lot of opponents with this curse, like the two-tailed Jinchuriki Yugito Nii, Chiriku, and Asuma Sarutobi, even if he was most of the time assisted by Kakuzu. However, if Hidan is in fact quite a masochist, he’s also sadistic as he like inflicting pain to his enemy and making the curse take time by not attacking directly the vital points. Boomstick : In his first encounter with Asuma and Shikamaru, the later found how the curse work and used a strategy to put Hidan out of the circle, and then Asuma decapitated him. He had to be reconnected by Kakuzu, and when he was in the circle again, he played the sadistic game again, before ending Asuma’s life. I don’t know if it’s being reckless or just stupid. Wiz : Probably reckless. Hidan isn’t really intelligent, but he isn’t that dumb. Perhaps just a bit... odd ? And if he was actually defeated by Shikamaru who wanted to avenge his master, he put the Konoha ninja into some difficulties. While this is true true that when a clone of him will be recreated later with Hidan’s DNA, it will not be as great as the true Hidan. He’s foul-mouthed, arrogant, and disrespectful to his opponent, but we can’t say that he isn’t tough. Boomstick : And that’s actually the only guy in the Akatsuki who doesn’t hypocritically respect Pain, the one who was supposedly the boss of the Akatsuki. Don’t ever dare to do the same, Wiz ! Wiz : You’re not my boss, Boomstick. And I’m not as crazy as Hidan. Hidan : This pain, this is the best ! Nnoitra (Cues Nube Negra – Bleach) Wiz : The Hueco Mundo. A parallel dimension to the real world and Soul Society, which is basically the paradise. In this dimension the Hollows, creatures of darkness, reigns. Far before Sosuke Aizen, the main villain of Bleach, conquered it, there were arrancar, hollows that were given a Zanpakuto and a human appearance, giving to them more powers. Boomstick : And the best Arrancars were already the Espadas, and our guy was the eighth. So yeah he sucked compared to seven other guys. Wiz : Each Espada incarnates a way of dying, Nnoitra Gilga is the « despair ». He was in a deep rivalry with the former third Espada, Neliel tu Odelschwank, because he couldn’t bear that a woman, or a female in his terms, can be superior to a male in the battlefield. Boomstick : Neliel tu what ? Wiz : Odelschwank. Boomstick : Still don’t get it. ''' Wiz : Anyway, he was constantly beaten by her, until he decided to attack her two Fraccion, to distract her and then attack her behind her back. '''Boomstick : Reducing unvolontary Neliel Tu to a baby that will always cry in the pants of Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero. When Aizen conquered the Hueco Mondo, he gave to Nnoitra more power and then he became the 5th Espada. (Cues Clavar La Espada – Bleach) Wiz : As an arrancar, Nnoitra has the abilities of a Hollow and a Shinigami. Firstly, he has his Celo, which is basically a large golden beam, that he fires from the tip of his tongue. Boomstick : I would prefer to fire my large golden beam from my p... Wiz : Pesquisa is an ability that he uses like a zonar to judge the spiritual pressure of his opponent. Sonido is his way of moving that is really fast, capable of keeping up with Kenpachi and overwhelming a weakened Bankai Ichigo. His hole of Hollow is placed where should have been his left eye, hidden by a eyepatch. Boomstick : That’s disgusting. I’m pretty disgusted today. Like these moments when I see your mom, Wiz. Wiz : ANYWAY. He also has the Hierro which is his specialty. Boomstick : His Hierro is basically the protection of his skin due to his huge spiritual pressure. It’s the strongest of all the Espadas, as it is capable to resist a punch from Brazo Isquiera del Diablo of Yasutora Sado, the slashes from the Bankai of Ichigo, his own Celo fused with Neliel Tu’s and many of the first slashes of Kenpachi Zaraki with his eyepatch. Wiz : However, Kenpachi manages to cut it with his eyepatch by making his spiritual pressure more « sharp ». And he cut through it way more easily without his patch. Neliel Tu also cut through it, but we can assume that it’s because she knows how to adapt his Spiritual Pressure to Nnoitra’s Hierro due to her numerous fights with him. Boomstick : On the Shinigami part, he has his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, which is a giant axe weapon with two crescent moon-like blades fused together, connected to him by a cable, that he manipulates with a great ease even if he’s damn skinny ! Wiz : He can also release his Zanpakuto. It heals his wounds, gives him a praying mantis appearance, and enhances his physical abilities. He has six arms that can regrow if they are cut, and each of them can generate a scythe without limit in time. Boomstick : Nnoitra is a tough opponent who doesn’t only rely on his incredible durability. He’s strong enough to cut easily a huge chunk of a column, keep up with Kenpachi without eyepatch and grievously harm him, create whirlwinds when he spins Santa Teresa and most of all sending Ichigo crashes into a rock by headbutting him ! Wiz : However, he isn’t without his flaws. He’s quite rude, provokating and foul-mouthed into battle. He concentrated more in brute strenght, even if he’s a good analyst. He can also be frustrated if he’s beaten. But even if he’s addicted to the battle, appreciate good fights and is quite sadistic sometimes to his opponent, he knows how to judge them and doesn’t hesitate to go directly to the lethal if it needs to. Boomstick : The dude has absolutely no guilt on using unfair tactics, attacking injured opponents , even Neliel Tu when she was reduced to a baby. ' Wiz : And he did impressive feats like slaying dozens of Hollows.. He one shot Yasutora Sado, overwhelmed completely an injured Ichigo in his Bankai, was better than Neliel Tu in his Base Form, and keep up with Kenpachi Zaraki without eyepatch in his Resurrecion. '''Boomstick : But get killed by him. For a guy who wanted to die in battle, he met his match. ' Wiz : But it was close. Nnoitra Gilga is definitely a serious opponent. Nnoitra : I want to die in the heat of battle. That's why I wanna get stronger. The stronger I get, the more battle will surround me. I want to be able to live and breathe the heat of battle. Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! '''Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle ! Pre-fight (Cues Escalon – Bleach) A beautiful day in an unknown coastline city. The sea seems to be without end from the coast as a boat just arrives in the port of the city. A lot of peoples get out of the boat, pleased to discover this place. Only one person is seen at the top of the boat, prone to the sun and yawning. With his long hair, his white suit and this skinny body, it could only be Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra : This day promises to be boring too. If Aizen could send me a good fighter for my entairtainement... As he says that, he hears many shouts from peoples in the city. He looks at it and sees many burning houses. Nnoitra : Well, guess it will be less loud here. (Music cuts) A red scythe then crashes into the boat, piercing it. Nnoitra looks at it and uses Pesquisa to the man in a black jacket, with red clouds patterns, who had this scythe. Of course it’s Hidan. Hidan : Hey you ! Just show your face to me, if you’re not scared as a baby... Nnoitra, turning himself : I’ve no fear of someone who hasn’t even the Spiritual Pressure of a baby, justly. (Cues Magikarp Festival – Pokken Tournament) Nnoitra jumps of the boat and landson the ground then Hidan takes back his scythe to him and attacks Nnoitra, who blocks it with Santa Teresa. Nnoitra : What’s your name, punk ? Hidan : Hidan. Nnoitra : Nnoitra Gil... Hidan : Don’t care for it ! Hidan then steps back. Hidan : As long as you haven’t any price on your head, I can kill you without fear of return to this pestilent location of Kakuzu’s...Lord Jashin, please allow me to kill him. Nnoitra : You’ll regret this, Hidan. I will try to remember your name... He then points Santa Teresa toward Hidan. Nnoitra : ...until you die. FIGHT ! Hidan rushes to Nnoitra with his scythe and slashes at him. Nnoitra avoids the slashes and punches Hidan in the face, he then attempts to kick him in the legs, but Hidan jumps and kicks Nnoitra in the face, without much effect. He then uses his scythe again to come down at Nnoitra, who blocks it with Santa Teresa. Both exchanges many slashes, and counters each other as peoples around continue escaping. Nnoitra attempts to slash Hidan with Santa Teresa but he avoids it, gets behind Nnoitra and prepares to slash down the Espada. But as the surprise of the Akatsuki member, Nnoitra just blocks it with a punch. Nnoitra : All you got, Hidan ? '' He then slashs the torso of the immortal, sending blood around. But it only results on making Hidan laughing. They continue their fight, as Nnoitra tries to slash Hidan’s legs, but again Hidan jumps in the air, and lands on Santa Teresa. ''Hidan : You’re so skinny, eat this ! Hidan then repeatedly kicks and punches Nnoitra, and then tries to slash him again with one of his retractable spear, but Nnoitra takes the spear in his hand as it slides in it without effect for Nnoitra. Nnoitra : Too slow or too weak ? Perhaps both ? Nnoitra then takes the head of Hidan and sends him backward, making him crash into a building. He then sends Santa Teresa and attacks Hidan at long distance, manipulating his cable, but Hidan does the same with his scythe as he gets up, and the two weapons clashes again. Nnoitra : You were talking about eating, weren’t you ? The Arrancar then prepares a Celo and quickly fires it, but Hidan avoids it quickly. Hidan then approaches Hidan and both exchanges slashes again and again. Hidan spins his scythe, briefly taking out Santa Teresa from Nnoitra’s hands, and then tries to slash him. But Nnoitra uses the Sonido and appears behind Hidan. Hidan : What ? Nnoitra then slashes him multiple times, sending blood all around, and then pierces Hidan's torso with Santa Teresa. (Music cuts) Nnoitra : I’m the strongest Espada ! You couldn’t hope to even kill me, because your scythe can’t hurt me ! '' Hidan then begins to laugh. ''Nnoitra : What’s so funny ? Hidan : It’s just that I can say the same, you couldn’t hope to kill me too... (Cues Fiesta del Tomate – Tekken 6) Hidan then takes out Santa Teresa from his body and sends Nnoitra backward with his scythe as he activates the long range. Hidan : ...Because I’m immortal hahaha ! He then draws the Jashin symbol with his blood on the ground. Nnoitra : Painting class is over, baby ! Nnoitra charges at Hidan with Santa Teresa, as the two weapons continue clashing. Nnoitra jumps into the air and begins spinning his Zanpakuto, creating whirlwinds, he then takes down his weapon at Hidan, who has trouble to keep up with the force. Hidan makes his scythe sliding to make Nnoitra crashes to the ground, but the Espada headbutts Hidan, and pierces the heart of the Akatsuki member, without effect again. Nnoitra : Feeling good ? Hidan : Stop moving your blade, it pains ! Nnoitra then takes out Santa Teresa, Hidan then jumps into the air, and puts a lot of strenght into the slash, but it fails to cut Nnoitra’s skin. The Espada raises his leg and kicks Hidan in the head, and then slashes him to send him far backward near some buildings. Nnoitra : Let’s see if you can feel the burn ! Nnoitra then fires multiple Ceros at Hidan, who avoids most of them. He takes one in the face but tanks it. Hidan then rushes to Nnoitra who prepares another Cero, and as the Espada fires it, Hidan jumps. Hidan : If I can’t cut your skin, perhaps I can cut this ! Hearing this, Nnoitra just reacts to avoid his tongue behing completely cut by Hidan, but the later manages to get a little bit of blood. Hidan : Oooh, salty. (Cues God Sings B – Bayonetta) Hidan then consumes the blood and goes to the Jashin symbol. Nnoitra : Why did you drink my blood, you crazy ? And what’s this circle ? Hidan then takes his skeleton appearance. Hidan : That is all for Jashin, you punk, stop distracting the ritual ! Nnoitra : What did you just say ! The Espada then sends his Zanpakuto to Hidan, and slashes Hidan's torso again. But as the curse is now activates, it pains the Espada too. Nnoitra : What the... Hidan : It pains, huh ? Oh yeah it pains, I can see it in your eyes. And now let’s see if this makes you suffer too ! Hidan then pierces his own left leg, piercing Nnoitra’s too. Nnoitra : Ugh, you bastard... Hidan : Hahahaha ! It seems I can cut you from the inside ! (Cues Rilgar / Blackwater City – Ratchet & Clank) Nnoitra : Let’s try this then... Nnoitra slashes half of the boat and sends him to Hidan, who cuts it with ease. But he didn’t see that Nnoitra prepares a Cero that he fires right at Hidan who wasn’t fast enough to react. He tanks the attack with many burns, and stands in the circle thought. Hidan : I suppose it does feel strange to get burned by hiw own att... He’s interrupted by Nnoitra’s who fastly punches him in the face, which hurts him too but send Hidan out of the circle.'' Nnoitra was in fact injured by hiw own Celo, but tanks it with rather ease. ''Nnoitra : Matter of habbits. He then throws Santa Teresa and pierces Hidan’s back. Nnoitra : It seems that outside your circle, your baby trick doesn’t work at all. Hidan : Who’s the baby here ? Hidan rushes to Nnoitra. Nnoitra first gets the upper hand, slashing Hidan again and again, but because of his injuries, he begins to become less fast, and Hidan actually begins to adapt to the strenght and speed of his opponent, and soon Nnoitra can’t even made a simple hit on Hidan, who’s avoiding all slashes. Nnoitra : So all you can do is jumping like a grasshoper ? Come and fight me ! Hidan : And you, right now, isn’t even more worth of an ant... Hidan attempts to slash Nnoitra head, but one of the blade of the scythe gets in the hole of Nnoitra’s left eye, revealing it. Hidan, seeing this, steps back, and runs to the Jashin circle. Hidan : What a look ! For someone a skinny and ugly as you, only one thing can be done ! He then raises one of his spear and prepares to pierce his heart, but... Nnoitra : Pray, Santa Teresa. (Cues Ragnarok / The Despair Embodied Battle – Devil May Cry 2) The explosion of Spiritual Pressure due to the Resurrecion knocks Hidan out of the circle. Nnoitra then shows up, with four arms, four scythes and his Praying Mantis appearance. All his wounds have disappeared. Hidan : Come on, and you were telling me I was a grasshoper ? Even Jashin can’t make something for your ugliness now ! Hidan then runs to his circle, but before he could get to it, Nnoitra slashes at him quickly. Hidan parries the first hit, but then is hit by many others, destroying the ground in the process, and the Jashin symbol so. Hidan gets to the sea where he can walk, as Nnoitra stands in the air like all Arrancar can do. The fight continues as Hidan counters the many scythes with his own and his retractable spears, but he’s fastly overwhelmed by the speed and strenght of the attacks. Hidan jumps on the air and lands a hit on Nnoitra, not piercing his skin, before getting pierced by two more arms of Nnoitra, as the scythe of Hidan goes long range from both. The Espada then kicks him to the water and catches him again with his hand. Nnoitra (smiling) : Who’s the ant right now ? Hidan (laughing) : You, again. The scythe comes back, but one of Nnoitra’s destroys it in one cut. Nnoitra then slashes Hidan’s body to multiple pieces except his head. Nnoitra : Any last word, Hidan ? Hidan : Jashin will teach you ! You can never hope to kill me, I’m immortal ! And only one of my teeth will be sufficient to kill you ! Nnoitra : If that’s all you can say. Nnoitra then charges a point-blank Cero at Hidan’s head that he keeps on his hand, and fires it, completely disintegrating Hidan’s head. Nnoitra : I said « a good fighter », Aizen. K.O. Nnoitra then returns to the Hueco Mundo, as the city continues burning. Results (Cues Mission 4 – Bleach : Soul Resurrection) Boomstick : Never mistake an ant and a preying mantis. Wiz : Well, that wasn’t so much a close fight. Nnoitra gets the upper hand in all categories, except perhaps speed where Hidan can be equal to him. Even in terms of durability, if it’s true that Hidan is immortal and can resist fatal wounds, he isn’t enough strong to cut through Nnoitra’ skin. Boomstick : The curse could have been a good way to end this. But in all honestly, Nnoitra’s skin being too hard to cut will make a pain for Hidan to get blood. And even if he did, like he did in the fight, his personnality will make him play the sadistic game, and Nnoitra who isn’t dumb will soon discover the trick. Wiz : Actually, there’s more chance Nnoitra kills Hidan before the Akatsuki member could even take one drop of Nnoitra’s blood. And if Hidan is immortal and can even resist decapitation, he hasn’t any healing factor to regrow his limbs. Boomstick : Yeah, he isn’t a Deadpool-like guy, and without his partner Kakuzu to reconnect his head to his body, he's completely helpless if this state. And being disintegrated will leave him completely dead. Wiz : Adding to that, the fact that even if he likes to fight alone, most of Hidan’s victory was achieved with Kakuzu, while that Nnoitra is just better than him in all stats, has more experience in fighting alone, and has fought way more dangerous opponent, Hidan didn’t stand a chance. The Resureccion was even overkill. Boomstick : Hidan ? He died. Wiz : The winner is Nnoitra Gilga. Next time Next time, let's see how a battle between Nintendo moles will go ! Trivia * The title of this battle refered to the durability and the weapons of the characters. References * Nnoitra Gilga asks the name of Hidan like he did with Kenpachi * "I will try to remember your name until you die" is a similar sentence that Nnoitra said to Ichigo. The moment Hidan's spear slide in Nnoitra's hand is also a reference to Ichigo's bankai sliding into Nnoitra's hand. * Hidan jumping in the scythe and kicking Nnoitra is a reference to Dante VS Bayonetta where Trish jumps on Bayonetta's scythe and kicks her. * Hidan also said in the manga similar sentence to "Stop moving your blade, it pains !" and "Stop distracting the ritual !" * Hidan's weapon also went into Nnoitra's Hollow Hole like Kenpachi did. * "Matter of habbits" refers to the fact that Nnoitra already took his own Cero in his head. * Nnoitra's arms piercing Hidan was also a reference to Nnoitra's fight with Kenpachi when he did the same. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DoomFest Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016